ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs The Black Knight
Today we have two anti hero’s that Wear red! We have Shovel Knight’s rival Polar Knights friend and the one who is seeded to be apart of the Order Of No Quarter The Black Knight! Then we the Nintendo’s red plumber the mascot of video games Mario! Who will win? Will Black Knight End The Plumber or will Mario leap from Black Knight’s head to victory today we find out on Ultra Z Battle! Pre-Fight ((Location Forest Plains)) Black Knight was wondering through the forest plains looking for some food his mind clouded with thoughts of Shield Knights. He sighed and walked through the forest very silent even a mouse dropping a piece of cheese could be heard. Black Knight didn’t care he had lost a good friend. He chopped down a tree remembering Shield Knight, Specter Knight, his friends. He shook it off and looked at a plumber. He thought this was a traveler and looked away but saw a mushroom. He picked it up and looked at it weirdly. He was about to eat it when Mario saw this and assumed Black Knight was one of Bowser’s minions. He decided to raise his fists symboling battle. Black Knight dropped his mushroom and said “You dare challenge me Have at You!” He yelled pointing his blade at Mario and getting into his stance. Both of them knew this fight would be tough and were ready to do anything to Win! Mario pulled the top of his hat down while Black Knight just thought of how weird the plumber looked. FIGHT!!! Fight Black Knight ran at Mario and stabs his Shovel into Mario launching him away. Black Knight would jump above Mario and use shovel drop a few times crushing Mario who yells in pain. Black Knight readied to finish his foe who kicked him into the air and slammed his fist into Black Knight’s gut making him fall back. Black Knight would fly at Mario and slam his shovel into the back of his head. Mario shouted in pain but he quickly grabbed Black Knight and began to slam him around who stabbed his blade into Mario’s gut making him slam his back into a mystery block. A fireflower would pop out and he’d grab it and fire some fire pellets at Black Knight Who used his shovel blade to deflect them. Mario would fire a massive fireball at Black Knight Who used his shovel drop to bounce off it and onto Mario’s head causing Mario to lose his power up. Mario would angrily kick Black Knight before spamming him with punches before slamming him into the ground letting him fly into the air. Black Knight would land and quickly slash at Mario’s chest who used his arms as A shield and blocked. Black Knight would quickly stab his shovel into the ground Making a shock wave tripping Mario who slams his foot into Black Knight’s chest. Mario would fall and kick a tree at Black Knight who used his blade to slash it into two. Black Knight would jump at Mario and stab his blade into him a few times. Mario would fly back into a tree and get up and charge at Black Knight. Black Knight would Then stab his shovel into the ground making a large rock shot out infront of himself and Mario launching Mario into the air. Black Knight would slam his shovel into Mario making him crash into trees. Mario would pull his hammer out and try to smash Black Knight who used his quickly athletic ability to dodge by backflip and flips to dodge his hammer slams. Black Knight would slam his shovel blade into Mario’s hammer with suck force it snapped into two. Mario angry grabbed a super star and began punching Black Knight kicking him ending it with a quick smash attack. Black Knight summoned his wings and floated into the air he quickly made a storm of purple Fire onto Mario who slam his fists into them but some of them hit him. Black Knight would grab Mario’s collar of his shirt and fly high into tjr air space to be precise. Mario grabbed his throat he couldn’t breathe Black Knight Held his breathe and threw Mario into space he’d quickly summon 24 purple fire balls around Mario all hitting him then Black Knight would fly around Mario slashing him making blood fly and then he’d fly higher than Mario he could see the sun as a small spec but he decided to ignore it and use his shovel drop flying down at the fastest speed ever faster then an asteroid Mario would see and yell but Black Knight stabbed Mario’s Gut making an kinda big explosion of blood. But His shovel blade was lodged into Mario’s stomach who yelled in pain as they entered the atmosphere onto the ground making a massive explosion we see the smoke clear and Black Knight standing on the land with Mario’s dusty hat next to himself. K.O!! Aftermath Black Knight laughs in triumph his foe was foolish to challenge him! He looked at the hat in disgust and stomps on it he’d laugh and rip his shovel blade from the ground. Black Knight would Then see Terrorpin he’d jump onto his steeds back and order them to go back to the Tower Of Fate. They went off to the distance in triumph. Meanwhile while Geno is searching for Mario With Luigi, Mallow, and Toad they all see his hat burnt and stomped on. Geno lowered his head in sadness Mallow crying and Luigi left in shock Toad screamed in fear as they walked back home Geno holding Mario’s hat. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Peach is confused but they show her the hat. Peach is left saddened but they decided to build a golden shrine of Mario a mushroom in hand his foot on top or a Goomba’s Head. Everyone was sad and decided to investigate the crime scene. Results 'The Winner Of This Ultra Z Battle Is.....Black Knight! 'Category:MonokumaGod173 Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Yacht Club Studios vs Nintendo Category:Video Games themed Battles Category:Villain vs Hero Category:Sword vs Magic Fights Category:Completed Z Fights